K School of Arts
by Zakura Koi
Summary: Naruto is the prince of Uzu who is going to the exclusive Konoha School of Arts. He has and will go through many trials. Poll will be taken down if there is less than 100 votes by third chapter and couple will be decided by me, the author. (remember, I do not own Naruto)


I know some parts are a bit too descriptive but they are to describe their room and how they are going to decorate it. If you want more descriptions, feel free to ask. I will describe it on the next chapter of K School of Arts. If you don't want to read it because it will be too tedious, feel free to skim through it.

* * *

"But mom~" Naruto whined.

"No buts!" Kushina growled before possessively continuing," My baby is leaving home for a long time so I need you to have EVERYTHING!"

"MOM!" Naruto groaned. "Bringing Mayuri is enough."

"Mayuri is from the lower branches of the Uzumaki Family and is a great leader, as long as it doesn't involve fighting. I know she can do all the housework herself but what if there are other things that are needed? I want you to bring at least 4 more servants. They will be well-rounded or have a specialty the others don't have. Before you go to K School of Arts, you need to bring them to me for permission or else you are not going," Kushina threatened.

"Fine!" I relented. " You can only have permission over one servant though okay? The other three completely my choice."

"Conditions accepted," mom agreed. "I got the scroll merchant to sell me many types of sealing scrolls. Nearly 200 of each type and all of them have a empty label to organize your things. I even bought some anti-gravitational seals to make the scrolls lighter to carry around."

"Mom! Mom. Slow down. You haven't even told me about my room yet." I reasoned.

"Okay..." mom said and took 3 deep breathes. She was done but she looked at me desperately in the eye to let her continue.

"You may talk now," I reassured.

With much zeal, she explained," Your room is split into 3 parts. Your bedroom is 9500 sq. m., the bathroom is 2500 sq. m., and the last part is an extra room and 400 sq. m.. The bathroom is split into 2 parts. One is 500 sq. m. and the other is 2000 sq. m.. The bathroom has heated marble flooring which you can change if you want. The 500 sq. m. room is for a toilet sink or anything you want. The 2000 sq. m. room has a 1000 sq. m. bath with features that I know you will love. There is also a 100 sq. m. shower stall too. The extra room is for anything you want. There is also a 750 sq m. patio that you can enter by your bathroom. All of these rooms are hand designed by the students. You design them via sealing scrolls. You seal the furniture into the scrolls and slap an anti-gravity seal and that'll do most of the work."

"Where are my servants going to live?" I asked.

"They'll live in another dorm. They have a special schedule which was made for nobility such as yourself. They have a much shorter curfew. Your curfew is 8 pm to 5 am but theirs are 12 pm to 4 am. So you are required to be in your room by 8 pm and confined until 5 in the morning. Your servants have a shorter curfew to prepare and entertain you."

"Are there ways to get out of curfew."

"No but there are some freedoms. Your servants are allowed to go to certain areas while you are asleep or in your room. They are allowed to go to the kitchen, library, and shops in the dorm. That way you won't get hungry or bored. Usually, they are not to leave your side unless they have a Errand or a Leave Pass from you."

"Mom? What is an Errand and a Leave Pass and why do they even need it?"

"Well, an Errand Pass is a pass for the servant to go where you want them to go. The Errand Pass is mostly used for errand thus its name. A Leave Pass is a pass to go to their room for the designated resting time. The Leaving Pass is commonly used when your servant is ill or injured. The Errand Pass is proof that the servants have a specific action they must perform and the Leaving Pass is permission not to leave your side."

"Okay then. How am I going to pay for everything?"

"Hmm. Well they use a specialized item. You can make anything you want your specialized item. They will put the item through a special scanner which will scan its exact properties, where they are, the exact shape, the exact color, and the it has to have the family symbol on it."

"Cool! When can I design it?"

"When you first arrive at the school, they will give you a card which will temporarily be your specialized item. Then you can go to a store. They'll help you design a item very complex so that it won't get copied. They will give you the original and your servants perfect copies."

"Is there going to be a different type of currency?"

"Yes there will. The school is large and the Board of Education for K School of Arts decided that it was an interesting idea to see the students adapt to a completely new style of currency, Kouseki."

"Doesn't that mean crystal, mineral, or ore?"

"Yes it does but in K School of Arts, it is their currency's name. One Kouseki is worth $10. They even have a system to rank how rich you are."

"Yeah, yeah. It'll be useless as long as they don't know how much money I have."

"Not going to happen. In fact, you will receive a hand device which will be your guide. It will tell you more than I know. In the hand device, you can download applications to help you with your school work but there is a pre-downloaded application that everyone has and probably uses. It has a GPS of all the other hand applications so you can find out who is who. You tap on the little dot on the screen and it'll show you the person's picture and rankings. There are many types of ranking. One of of them is for money."

"How do they all work?"

"I don't know all of them but I know that the money ranking works by Koujiki (beggar), Sennin (Hermit), Kasuka (poor), Rokuni (sufficient), Bangai (extra), Houfu (Wealth for seme), and Yutaka (Wealthy for uke). They'll tell you the money on the hand device. Apparently, the kids call it DM so I suggest we'll call it that too."

"Mom?"

"Yes sweetie."

"What is seme and uke?"

Mom face palmed herself at her mistake. She sweated a bit for a reason too.

"You do not need to know until you have the ranking of Rokuni sweetie," she replied. I pouted a little because I was curious.

"Sweetie?" she continued.

"Yes mom?" I answered.

"Just promise..." she said before Mayuri banged open the doors.

"Kushina-ouhi-sama, many servants across the world have come," she announced. "I properly lined them up due to their specialties: Bodyguard, Accountant, Tutor, Cook, Cleaner, Errand Boy/Girl, Designer. They are standing in the front lawn and the rest were sent back home. The order for scrolls is also neatly lined up by the door step. I asked some of the errand boys/girls to help out when you will decide the furniture that talented carpenters brought in. The young ones were placed in Designer in case the young master would like to bring them to K Arts to make new furniture whenever he wanted. There are also designers for clothes and much more."

"YAY!" Kushina cheered. She scrambled out of the couch and rushed to the front lawn. I grinned at my mom's sudden burst of youthful energy because she was exhausted by talking a moment earlier. _Mom is just like me. Horrible at being serious, too tiring and annoying._

"Shall we go, Naru-chan?" Mayuri asked smiling. I smiled back and nodded my head. Mayuri was complete business when it came to some things but as sweet as it can be for other matters. I pranced down the hallways while Mayuri laughed and followed along. Mayuri's thick and red braided hair was a beautiful accessory on her. I loved her hair so much since it was much like mom's.

"Mayuri, you are coming to the school with me right?" I softly asked.

"Naru-chan," she scolded. " I would never let you go to that school without me. I need to protect you from those over crazy bastards and bitches who think they can get you."

She said the last sentence with much venom while crackling her knuckles like she would beat them up before they got too close. _Uncle Jiraiya's is totally right,_ I thought. _Hell hath no fury like a women's... was it wrath or scorn? Either way neither is good._ I chuckled nervously when Mayuri started to cackle and wear a sadistic grin on her face. In my view-point, the sweet women he adored was being senile right now. Either way, when we reached the front door, Mayuri calmed down. I knew my mom was going to be fawning over everything and when I looked out the door, my suspicions were confirmed. My mom was running, pausing, looking, and doing everything like that again over and over. I sighed wishing that my mom would be a bit less immature. SHE IS THE QUEEN OF UZU FOR GODS SAKE! I would love to react like that but I think it runs in the family since I'm like that too.

Quickly, I saw something that caught my eyes. A Dalbergia rosewood canopy bed. I loved every part of it except its color. I briskly walked toward it.

"Naruto-sama?" Mayuri cried.

"I want to see that canopy bed," I replied in a daze. I didn't notice one of the people in the Designer radiating of happiness. Mom was soon following me to see what I was rushing to see. She quickly understood why I loved it. The canopy bed had a gorgeous headboard style. Its edges had leaves and vines swirling around it as if it was real. In the center or the had piece was a painted rose, smoky white in color. The beams where like the edges except it was decorated with Uzu's most beautiful one of a kind peonies. The peonies where painted the same shade of red as our peonies in the garden. I was in love with its beauty.

"Would you like to see the carpenter Naruto-sama?" Mayuri asked.

"Yes... Very much so," I sighed. Mayuri nodded and quickly went to the Designer section and asked for the designer to come out if he or she were here.

"I am here ma'am," one of the Designers said. He stepped out. Naruto was purely shocked. He wasn't bulky or crude at all. He had a lean figure with celeste colored eyes, azure mist blue with ceil colored highlights, and very fair skin.

"Y-You made this," I stuttered.

"Yeah," he drawled out." I make them in my spare time. My friends always loved them so when they saw the notice for wanted talented servant, they kinda forced me to go."

"Did you make any others?" I asked.

"Yeah sure. I made many others," he replied. He pointed me to his works of art, they all were symbolic to nature and sometimes Uzu too.

"I left the ones symbolic to other countries at home," he sheepishly confessed.

"I don't mind but you... YOU are amazing!" I laughed." I just decided to make you one of my servants to K School of Arts. Your works are just too amazing to leave!"

"Then I am sure you'll be pleased to know that Takumi here is also a talented designer," mom interrupted. "I find it a bit amusing means artisan or skilled since he truly is."

"Well Naruto-ouji-sama, I will gratefully accept this opportunity," he answered and bowed.

"Mayuri, seal all his bedroom furniture into scrolls. I'll go look at other things. Takumi, you can follow me but if you wish, you may go inside for rest and refreshments," I said.

"No thank you. I would love to help Naruto-ouji-sama," Takumi replied. I went to a section of the yard that had many kitchens. I decided on a Eucalyptus Marginata Jarrah kitchen with Black Galaxy s Granite counters, all explained by Takumi. It had an Oriental style feel but was elegant like the Victorian style. I loved it and had Mayuri seal it. I wanted a kitchen in my spare room because I liked to cook. It would also help me prepare snacks for school while my servants prepared my meal in the school's kitchen; My mom always said that only small cooking is allowed, making dinner for guests are good only if you are trying to impress them. I'm just glad that I can cook. I also got a grill to put out on the patio. I went to the bathroom section next. I decided to get a Barclay Vouge Bisque 1.6 GPF rOUND 1-Piece Toilet, a DECOLAV Translucence Transparent Charcoal Glass Topmount Round Bathroom Sink with a Pfister Ashfeild Rustic 1-Handle 4-in Centerset WaterSense Bathroom Sinck Faucet, a Delta Lahara Chrome 2-Handle Adjustable Deck Mount Tub Faucet, and a Moen Boardwalk Chrome 1-Handle Shower Faucet with Single Function Showerhead. Is the man crazy or what! He is making this so confusing with every gets irritated when someone says the name wrong because and I quote," That is something else~!" I was glad the day was over. Too many explanations that were too confusing. Mom's was easy to understand but Takumi was so very detailed. Nothing gave me a worse headache.

"The rest of the furniture will be made or bought at K Arts," I exasperatedly concluded.

"I understand," Takumi bowed.

"Thanks for your hard work. You will be escorted into your guest room and free to roam the castle until we depart to K Arts," I droned. He was escorted away by one of the castle servants. I went back to my room.

" Mayuri, can you give all those servants outside room?" I asked.

" I already had. I saw how tired you were in the middle of the bathroom tour so I already gave rooms for them to rest in. You can choose them tomorrow," she coaxed. I yawned as she changed me. She picked me up and laid me in the bed. The only reason why she was able to was the fact that I was 12 and she was 18.

"Hey, Mayuri? How old is Takumi?" I yawned.

She pulled the covers over me and laughed," Takumi is 16 years old. He is quite a talented person."

"Hmm..." I breathed before I went to sleep.

* * *

Morning

* * *

Sounds of curtains opening and bright light streamed in. They covered my face and woke me up.

"Good morning Naru-chan," Mayuri greeted.

"Good morning Mayu-chan," I yawned. I stretched my arms and backs and slumped back on the bed. Then, I dozily got off my bed. Mayuri speedily came over to change my clothes.

"Would you like to wear something blue today or something red?" Mayuri asked.

"I guess something red," I responded and rubbed my eyes. Mayuri clicked her tongue at me.

"You are 8 years old now. You should know better. That hurts your eyes. Now lift your arms up," she scolded as she slide my clothes on me before leaving for a moment to put away the blue outfit. She briskly came back and held her hand out. I grabbed hold of it, smiling and we started walk down the halls to the dining room.

"Today you have a lot to do! Since so many chefs came, we made all the meals a buffet of food. They are all in tasting servings so you won't get so full," Mayuri proclaimed.

"Why would I get full?" I asked. Mayuri laughed at my sweet naivete.

She giggled," There are so many servants but only so much space in your stomach."

"You know," I sighed. "I think I'm going to raise the amount of servants that I'm going to bring to K Arts. I mean, gosh! There are way, way, WAY too many people competing for a small chance to get into the school."

Mayuri smiled," I think your mom will be pleased to hear it."

We came to the doors of the dining room. Mayuri signaled the guards standing on the sides of the door to open the door with a wave of her hand. The guard on the right nodded and opened the door. I straightened my back and walked calmly to my mother. I saw many tables with a chef managing it.

"Oh great! You're here!" Kushina cheered. "I'm so excited to eat all this food."

"Naruto-sama... I took the liberty of removing the chefs that cook food you don't like," Mayuri added. The next part she whispered in my ear," I made the chefs choose the ingredients and I must say. Many of them choose unsafe ingredients."

"Let us eat!" Kushina cried.

I smiled and announced," May I have everyone's attention... There was a test given out to choose who was worthy to be my cooks. Apparently many of you fell into a trap. The test was to chose your own ingredients but some of you chose less than perfect ingredients... As royalty commands, we must have only perfect so those of you who chose perfect ingredients to stay."

All of the cook's faces looked horror-stricken but some of the cooks looked arrogant. Mayuri led the servants to file out the cooks who failed, some which were crying. Some were a bit upset.

"How dare you!" The cook cried in anger." You didn't say there was a test!"

He quieted down when I said this," We are royalty, you should have expected this test. We do not wish to fall ill if you make a mistake. There are many people who are after our lives and would try to sabotage our food resources."

He understood my reasoning and left with the guards that came due to the noise. In the end, few chefs were left.

I went toward the first stand and was immediately confused. It only had ramen but I shrugged. It was probably a chef from a ramen stand. It was a girl who had long brown hair with dark eyes. I grabbed a tasting cup and my mom chose the same one.

"M-My name i-is A-Aya-Aya-Ayame," she stuttered. "That one is miso ramen."

I nodded and calmly ate the ramen. The noodles were full of flavor with no taste of flour. It had the right amount of elasticity and chewiness yet nice and smooth. The soup's flavor was slightly stronger than the noodles to nicely compliment them and had flavors of vegetables that made it taste heavenly. My mom and I locked eyes and nodded.

We held a position with our thumbs up with a glint in our eyes and said," You are going to K Arts!"

The other chefs looked shocked and angered.

"You haven't even tasted our food yet!" one chef cried.

I grinned and revealed," Well I decided to take more of you so you can rest assured that you have more of a chance.

By the end of the tasting, I 2 other cooks. Shao Lin was an Asian All-Round cook who was considered a genius in China and Marco was a French and Italian cook who was considered a genius in Europe. Shao Lin and Marco were one of he one that looked a bit arrogant when I announced the hidden test. They could have gone to K Arts before me but they wanted to go with a prince from a proud country.

Uzu was a country of great power. It had many ninja who were incredibly strong and had a massive knowledge on fuinjutsu. They even had an amazing longevity since the soil was so fertile. The soil seemed to have an amazing force that strengthened anyone who ate the plants regularly and their medicinal herbs were more potent and less dangerous. Countries fought aggressively to gain right to trade with Uzu.

I was greatly honored that my genius chefs felt this way.

"Naruto... Can I chose your guard unit?" mom asked sadly. "Please..."

I smiled grimly and nodded.

"Then Hatake Kakashi, Nohara Rin, Uchiha Obito!" Mom hollered. "Come in!"

3 people came in. The one in the middle was a man with silver hair that defied gravity. The one on the left was a women who had brown, shoulder length hair, purple tattoos on her cheeks, and chestnut eyes. The one on the right was a man who had spiky black hair and and black eyes.

"This is Kakashi... Rin... Obito," she said as each person walked up when his or her name was called. Kakashi was silver hair, Rin was brown hair, and Obito was spiky black hair.

I smiled and said," Welcome to my team."

Mayuri said," If these are going to be your guards than I can find even greater use for them. I even took the liberty of choosing 2 children. An errand boy, Mikashi Taka and a tutor or accountant , a girl who is Nameless. Taka-chan has photographic memory and very quick feet. Nameless is a girl who adores math. I knew a question and once I finished saying it, she blurted out the answer like she knew it forever but it was an equation that was made for master mathematicians. I think she would be great."

I rose my eyebrow and said," you went behind me... and found talented people?"

"Uh? Yes," she squeaked out.

"That's my girl!" I cheered. "I want all of my servants in the Hiryuu meeting room in a hour."

She nodded and quickly dispersed servants to spread the message.

* * *

-An hour later-Hiryuu Meeting Room-

* * *

All my chosen servants were in a line.

"I lined them up by age. Nameless is 8, Taka is 10, Shao Lin and Marco is 11, Takumi is 16, and your multi-service security squad is 18," Mayuri reported. I gave a sharp nod with a serious expression. I saw the Nameless girl and I smiled softly at her. Mayuri saw this action and understood. _I know Naruto understands her,_ she thought.

* * *

-Flashback-

* * *

Strands of long, crimson hair flowed across the bed. Sobs could be heard under the vibrant hair.

"Ouhi-sama..." I whispered behind my dad, worried for our queen. The young prince was kidnapped. The queen was depressed over this. She was screaming about how painful it was, she couldn't do her duty to the people who kidnapped her beloved son.

"Naruto, Naruto!" she wept continuously." He was only 2."

"Ouhi-sama!" my father roared. I looked deep into her eyes and was greatly saddened. Her eyes seemed almost desperate. I was only 8 so I could not even imagine the pain my queen was going through. A child torn from his mother's side. I could not imagine a life without a name and a parent.

My father softly reassured," We'll find him. The kidnapping wasn't perfect and left tracks so do your job and I'll do mine. If you don't... The probably left in an orphanage and made him a Nameless. If you don't do your job, then the economy will fall. What will happen to Naruto then? The orphanages will have to be careful about money and food. Naruto might go to bed hungry or be kicked out into the streets..."

"No!" Kushina roared. "THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN TO MY BABY!"

"She is so easy to manipulate," he snickered under his breathe.

Kushina turned her head sharply and accused," Did you undermine me?"

"No," Daddy bowed with a smile. Kushina glared and huffed angrily since he refused to relent.

"Daddy?" I asked.

"What angel?" he replied.

"Why don't you set a education program for the Nameless? I mean, you will get more talented workers and be able to search through them to find Naruto-kun."

"Sweetie... I knew you were smart!" Dad complimented.

Kushina grinned evilly and proclaimed," Oh she is alright. That is a great plan... You have a great idea girl and since you do, you will be giving us ideas to find Naruto from now on."

* * *

_3 years have past,_ I thought as I was working._ I wonder how you are Naru-chan._

"Ouhi-Sama!" Mayuri-chan shrieked. She banged open the doors.

"What is it Mayuri-chan?" I smiled. I frowned soon after. Mayuri seemed to be a mess. She briskly marching up to my desk.

"We found him," Mayuri reported.

"Naruto?" I gasped." Take me to my baby."

She nodded and dragged me out of the room and past dozens of hallways. She stopped when we reached the main entrance. I was greeted by a bloody man.

"Ouhi... sama," he hoarsely whispered.

"We found Naruto but when we tried to bring him back, we were attacked," Mayuri cried. "Daddy... might not make it but Naruto refuses to leave his side; After all, Naruto became strangely attached to Daddy. He must have trusted him after seeing his actions."

"Your dad will be cherished for his duties," I consoled. She nodded grimly.

"Naruto... You are a prince who was kidnapped when you were just a baby," Mayuri's dad whispered to Naruto. Naruto listened intently, trusting every word, as he continued," Mayuri will protect you and so will your mother. You can trust them."

"Hai," Naruto replied." Thank you mister. For everything."

I cherished his voice as long as I could since it was the first time I heard it. It was sweet and beautiful like a melody flowing through the air. I was a bit upset since Mayuri's dad died after a few minutes of saying goodbyes and Mayuri became obsessed on protecting Naruto. She saw Naruto before he cleaned up. She told me what he looked like and I was furious. I was completely happy with letting Naruto stay in Mayuri's capable hands. Naruto had many bruises and injuries that were healed by medic-nin before he came here. His hair had enough dirt that the clear tub of water was turned black. His clothes were only rags and he wore no shoes. Compared to the blonde angel she saw, the picture could not be imagined but her description was enough to make her want to march to the orphanage and destroy it with her hands. Fortunately, the orphanage was actually decent. Only the workers were cruel to him and the children tried their best to help him. Since the workers were all killed by Mayuri's family's guards, the children were showed mercy and the home for the Nameless continued.

* * *

-Flashback End-

* * *

I was worried for Mayuri. She had a far off look in her eyes.

"Mayuri?" I whispered. She suddenly shook her head and rapidly blinked her eyes.

"Um, Naruto-sama?" she responded.

"Yes Mayuri?" I giggled.

"You aren't thinking of putting her on the Royal's List," Mayuri asked.

"What is the Royal's List?" Taka interrupted.

"The Royal's List is a record of Nameless children that royals gave names too. It overrules the 2nd Familial Law," Mayuri explained.

"There are 4 Familial Laws," Rin explained. "The 1st Law states that it is absolutely terrible to treat your child incorrectly. Examples will be abuse or child labor. The law makes it very hard to want to hurt your child for no reason because it has terrible punishments. One parent was upset at her child for speaking out against her boss when her boss asked her to get a cup of water so she sent the child to her room without dinner. The boss forgave the child multiple times without wishing for punishment so the 1st Law was initiated since the child was punished for something that was nothing so the mother was sent to prison for 6 months. Of course the child was properly taken care of during those months. The 2nd Law makes it nearly impossible to get another name other than your parents'.The Royal's List is an exception. Another exception is if both parents are dead within 5 years of the baby's birth. If a child is abandoned by his or her parent(s) without a name, the child will become a Nameless. It was a stupid law made to tighten family bonds. The 3rd Law was about the parents. If the child was a legal adult, in any circumstance that the parent(s) is disabled, the child must take care of his parent. The 4th Law was made to patch up a few things that the 3rd Law forgot. If anyone was disabled since birth or an extended period of time, expenses will be funded by the government. If a child just became a legal adult and his parent(s) are disabled, the newly legalized adult will have 1 year to gather funds and gain a job to support his or her family."

"Um... I have no idea what that lecture was for," Obito whined.

Kakashi sighed," She just said the Familial Laws. Cut short, The Royal's List is one of the few exceptions to name a Nameless. It is also a great honor which is usually gained by a great deed."

"Oh!" Obito grinned. "That makes more sense."

"WAIT... You're going to name me?" the girl gasped.

"Yup!" I laughed.

"Thank you... Thank you so much!" she wept.

* * *

In the Kushina's Perspective

* * *

_I made sure Naru-chan had everything he needs,_ Kushina thought satisfied. She didn't hear the conversation that went on around her. She only organized his luggage.

"MOM!" Naruto roared.

"Yes Naru-chan?" I giggled.

He pointed at his luggage and shrieked," I am not going to bring that much to my school!"

"But Naru-chan~" I whined. " I don't want you ill prepared. When you get to the school, I can't send you ANYTHING!"

"Fine," Naruto growled. He pouted a bit cutely; A blush on his face, eyes squinting, and lips slightly puckered. I suddenly thought,_Anyone who touches my sweet baby will go through my jurisdiction FIRST!_

* * *

How did you like it? It was made through a little drama and a slightly different history line. Actually, an extremely changed history line but it was totally worth spending hours to make it. You'll find more about the history further on.


End file.
